


Iron  Price

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shower Sex, Tit Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: AU!A Song of Ice and Fire:Where Theon Greyjoy becomes ward of Highgarden and gets attention of certain Myrish Beauty, former mistress of Cersei Lannister.Where Greyjoy Rebellion Didn't Happened.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Taena Merryweather
Kudos: 2





	Iron  Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



> AU!A Song of Ice and Fire:  
> Where Theon Greyjoy becomes ward of Highgarden and gets attention of certain Myrish Beauty, former mistress of Cersei Lannister.  
> Where Greyjoy Rebellion Didn't Happened.

Taena stared out the window as she watched ward from Iron Isles sparr in the practice yard with the  
other knights of Longtable. It was a warm day in Highgarden, even though it hadn't even hit midday. She  
predicted that today was going to be a scorcher. Taena just watched as Theon peeled out of  
his tight white shirt to reveal his well-muscled chest. She licked her lips. It had been a long  
time since she had been with a man. Her husband, Lord Orton Merryweather was very  
reluctant to come to her bed after the plot she made with Cersei Lannister.  
Now Lord Merryweather was with Lord Mace Tyrell, who was ruling King's Landing as the  
Hand of the King. This gave Taena more than enough time to watch Theon in the yard  
without her husband interfering. Taena knew that most of the serving wenches in Highgarden drooled over young Greyjoy boy since she had heard all the conversation that of their gossips in the  
kitchens. But to Taena, she deemed she was the most in need than her daughter. So she  
was going to snag Theon before some other wench.  
"Young Greyjoy, why don't you come in out of that heat before you pass out" she called.  
"I am almost done Lady Merryweather, then I'll come in" Theon said.  
Theon had asked her to call him by his first name and not Your Grace in private since he was  
tired of all the courtesies showered every where.  
"Alright, but please be careful" Taena said.  
So Theon finished the sparring and then came inside. Taena already had some cold drinks  
ready for him.  
"Thank you, my lady. We never experience heat like this in the North" Theon said then took a  
long drink.  
"You're welcome young Greyjoy. You might want to take a bath too while you're here. You smell  
a bit stinky, no offence" Taena said.  
"None Taken" Theon said.  
Theon just nodded and after he finished his third glass of lemonade he followed Taena to the  
bathroom upstairs. Taena allowed Theon to use the one in the Lord Merryweather's bedroom.  
As soon as he started bathing, Taena launched plan was in action. She went back into the  
bedroom, into the bathroom and stripped herself of her clothes. She then entered the  
shower. Theon was so busy cleaning himself to notice til he felt a hand on his dick. He jolted  
and turned to find a naked Taena. His eyes roamed up and down.  
Taena was still in good shape for her age. She worked out and made sure she didn't have a  
lot of flab. Her breasts had a slight sag, but they were a lovely C close to D cup. She had a  
blur furry bush. Her tummy had a bit of a paunch, but she had nice toned legs and a firm  
ass. She looked fucking hot wet.  
"L-L-Lady Taena" Theon stuttered.  
"Don't be scared Theon. Let me wash you" Taena said in a very seductive tone.

Theon's dick jumped and was slowly getting hard.  
"Oh, I know what to clean first" Taena said as she saw the rising appendage.  
She got on her knees and took the rod in her mouth and began to suck and bob. Theon groaned feeling the amazing sensation of a pro blowjob.  
"Oh Taena, it feels so good" he murmured.  
Taena smirked as she kept sucking and bobbing her head back and forth. Robb tasted so  
good. She used a hand and cupped Theon's heavy sac, massaging them. She swirled her  
tongue around and then pulled back with on the head in her mouth and suckled on that for a  
whole as she flicked her eyes up at Theon's. This made Theon's huge dick twitch even more. Shit he  
so wanted to come in her mouth and on her face.  
Time passed so fast and Theon erupted and his seed flowed out and Taena swallowed it.  
"Mmmm, tasty" she purred.  
Theon panted, his cock was only semi-hard, but Taena stroked him back to hardness. She  
then turned around and spread her legs. She was so thankful the shower had a handlebar so  
she could hold on.  
"Fuck me Greyjoy, stick that beast inside my pussy, I need it now, CLAIM YOUR IRON PRICE!" Taena demanded.  
Theon eagerly obeyed and pushed into Taena's tight cunt.  
"Shit, you're tight" he commented.  
"It's been so long. Now quit talking and fuck me" Taena said.  
Theon was all the way in and then proceeded to thrust in and out of Taena's cunt. They both  
moaned in pleasure as hot water cascaded down Theon's back. He had his hands on her hips  
to give him better leverage. Theon had to spread his feet so he wouldn't slip on the wet floor.  
Taena was enjoying getting fucked a young man like Robb. He had so much energy and she  
had so much pent up sexual energy that needed to be released. Young Ironborn was the right choice.  
They kept going as Taena came three times from Theon's cock. Every time Robb stopped  
letting Taena come down. It gave him some time to cool down too. He'd then return to  
thrusting at the pace he was at before. He finally came on Taena's third orgasm.  
Taena was a bit wobbly on her feet, but she turned and wrapped her arms around Theon's  
neck and kissed him. Theon kissed her back.  
"Take me to bed and fuck me some more" she said.  
They headed out of the bath and into the bedroom. They didn't even dry off as Taena led  
Theon to Lord Merryweather's large bed. On it Greyjoy Prince pushed his hard cock inside Taena and  
fucked her brains out.

Taena moaned, screamed and wailed as she felt herself get pummeled. She felt Theon's  
hands on her tits. His thumbs playing with her nipples. Feeling them get pinched and slightly  
twisted for just enough pain, but more than enough pleasure. Taena wasn't into pain when it  
came to sex, but she enjoyed the small amount of pain she was getting. Then she felt Theon  
work her clit and she saw a burst of light and came hard.  
When she awoke she was on her elbow and knees. Robb was rubbing her cunt with his  
fingers. Massaging her nether regions.  
"Oh Theon, quit toying with me" Taena whined.  
"Just waiting for you to awake Taena" young Ironborn prince said as he removed his fingers.  
He then pushed inside and Taena moaned as Theon fucked her doggy-style. 

/Scene Break/  
Theon started his journey further into the Reach after one last kiss from Taena though  
making sure no one saw it. He rode his horse south as thoughts of Lady Taena Merryweather  
flashed in his mind.


End file.
